


Made in Prague

by Sydbond



Series: Softer [6]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smutsmutsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: Baby Dalton: the making of.





	Made in Prague

**Author's Note:**

> The team gets a little time off in Prague and Jaz and Dalton know exactly how to spend it.

Jaz is dancing with McG. As usual, the two of them are party animals and she laughs as he twirls her around. Adam watches, mesmerized by the way her body moves, undulating to the rhythm of the music. The light plays in her loose hair and she sports a wide smile, seemingly untroubled by the sheen of sweat on her skin.

He knows McG is the closest thing she has to a brother and the two of them are usually glued to the hip back at the base. They bicker like siblings, but they’re quick to forgive. If anything, their constant physical affection is telling. Whether it be shoulder bumps or hugs, it’s the way they touch, absentmindedly, with familiarity, that betrays the deep connexion that runs through them.

She looks so happy he smiles. He can’t help it, seeing her so happy makes him happy.   
Preach sets down a beer on the table in front of Adam

‘‘Those kids are having way too much fun,’’ he says, sipping his drink. He grimaces and pushes it forward. ‘‘This is pure sugar,’’

They both glance at Amir, who’s visibly having a hard time keeping up with overly-energetic Jaz and McG. Not after all those hours of dancing. ‘‘I don’t know, Amir’s looking a little lost, ‘‘ says Adam, straight faced.

‘‘Not like our girl, ‘‘ says Preach as Jaz’s hips move with dangerous vigor.

It feels like some protective beast is prowling inside of Adam. Jaz is no one’s girl but his. ‘‘There’s no one like Jaz, ‘‘ he agrees, ignoring the knowing look Preach gives him.

‘‘What happened in that cabin? ‘‘ asks his companion, because every single tactic failed to this moment. Maybe asking straight out will get him answers.

‘‘Nothing happened, ‘‘ He’s not ready to talk about it because it’s too new, too precious to be shared.

‘‘You’re really trying this on me Topshot? ‘‘

Adam doesn’t say anything. He’s too afraid Preach will see exactly what happened through his words. The guy is too perceptive for his own good.

Their cabin -he’s started to think of it as theirs- was possibly his greatest memory of leave. A place where he and Jaz were free to just be, to explore, to grow without anyone interrupting or controlling.

Amir comes back and Preach has no choice but to drop the subject. He seems totally spent, and Adam can’t help but think the last time he saw Amir in this state, they had been coming back from a hellish mission in Pakistan.

‘‘Those two are crazy, ‘‘ he mumbles.

Adam tries to hide the smile that stretches across his features as he looks at McG and Jaz. They’re still tearing up the dance floor, looking like they’re having the time of their lives.  
‘‘Elijah used to go with them any chance they got, ‘‘ says Preach. ‘‘I can tell you a thing, they never quit. ‘‘

‘‘No really? ‘‘ He sarcastically asks and Adam chuckles.

Jaz looks better than good in her tiny dress, something so decidedly female he can’t help but go back to that night in Pennsylvania when she put on her red dress.

He’s used to seeing Jaz dress in a way that isn’t overtly feminine. But tonight, with her hair wild and free and her incredibly high heels, she exudes sensuality. All Adam wants to do is bring her back to her room and fuck her until her mind goes blank. He wants to put his mark on her, to run his fingers through those curls.

The music turns to a slow grind and McG’s hands wander down Jaz’s body. She arches into him, hands stretching above her head before their rest on his shoulders, undulating under his touch. Adam stares harder than he should as he she dances. He knows she loves him and he also knows that McG is nothing but a brother to her. But he can’t help feel a little jealous of the easy way his hands touch every inch of her in a way Adam is not able to do in public.

A particularly striking redhead catches McG’s attention and he whispers something in Jaz’s ear who rolls her eyes at him. He presses a kiss to her temple before smacking her ass, heading for the redhead.

Jaz makes her way to them, cheeks rendered rosy by the alcohol and exertion. She looks a little buzzed, but mostly she looks happy.

‘‘Well I’m off to bed, ‘‘ says Amir and he looks so unstable on his feet that Preach joins him.

‘‘Come dance with me, ‘‘ she says, tipping back her head so she can finish what’s left of Preach’s drink. She looks at him like she wants to throw him down on the table and fuck him right there. He’s tempted to do the same.

So he brings her on the dance floor and this time it’s his hands that are trailing down Jaz’s body. It’s a sensation overload, the scent of her clinging to his skin, her core pressing against his, the way her hair curls uncontrollably, freely.

McG is already gone with the redhead and Adam puts both of his hands on Jaz’s neck, cradling her head before kissing her. ‘‘You look amazing, ‘‘ he says as his hands slide down to her hips, bringing her even closer to him.

Her eyes are blissed out in pleasure and she keeps moving against him, thoroughly enjoying her time. ‘‘You’re not bad yourself, ‘‘

It’s a rare occurrence for the two of them to be alone together and an even rarer one for this alone time to be in a public place. They take full advantage of it, stretching every second of music, enjoying every song, just the two of them and the slow building pleasure.

They kiss and laugh, hands roaming, not afraid to grasp asses and grind hips. It feels better than good and Adam thinks this is the way it should always be. He suddenly can’t wait to retire so the two of them can get a house somewhere. They could go dancing like this every Friday night. Or they could go to the movies, the restaurant, anywhere really, where he could show everyone that she’s his.

It’s not long before they stumble through the door of her hotel room. He wants her so badly and he can already see her writhing in pleasure under him. Having sex in the Quonset hut is a lot different than at the cabin. Their nights are hushed and quiet. There might be place for tenderness, but it’s limited at best. They have to make sure no one can see or hear them, sneaking in and out of bedrooms before sunrises. He misses the way she used to shudder her name as she came, half-scream, half-moan.

There’s something animalistic about the way she looks at him, and he can’t wait to get her naked and screaming. There’s no one around to hear them, no sound to be warry off. Tonight it’s Adam and Jaz, and they can be as loud as they want.

He’s pretty excited about that.

He pushes down the straps of her dress, exposing more skin. Her cleavage is all over the place like this and he can’t say it bothers him. ‘‘Say my name, ‘‘ he says in her ear and she moans it, fingers working on his jeans.

Once both of them are naked, he tries to get to his knees, but she stops him.

‘‘I just want you inside me right now, ‘‘ she says, voice quivering with need.

It takes Adam one drag of his finger over her slit to find her wet and overly sensitive. He goes for his wallet, finding it empty. ‘‘Fuck, ‘‘ he mutters and Jaz raises her head from her spot on the bed. ‘‘I don’t have anything, ‘‘

‘‘I’m on the pill, ‘‘ she shrugs. Adam stares at her for a moment, trying to decipher is this is all false bravado.

‘‘Jaz- ‘‘ He doesn’t want Jaz doing something she feels uncomfortable with. Not on his watch.

‘‘I trust you,‘‘ She opens her legs for him and all coherent thoughts leave his mind.

Quick as lightning, he jumps back in bed, kissing her like his life depends on it. Jaz brings him down with her, hips trusting against his.

‘‘I need you inside of me, ‘‘ she says, breathless. He loves this Jaz. When she’s so needy she pleads with him all the while giving orders.

‘‘Oh really? ‘‘ Adam can’t resist teasing her a bit.

‘‘Now, ‘‘ she sternly commands. He laughs but he slams his cock home and his name falls from her lips, loud. ‘‘Fuck me, Adam. ‘‘ Jaz begs as she wraps her legs tighter around his waist, desperately trying to bring more friction.

He sucks on her nipples but it never seems to be enough so he pinches them until she moans. The same thing happens when he tries to slow down the pace. She starts moving her hips, trusting them harder against him and he gets the message. Tonight, Jaz does not want to be loved. She want to be fucked. Adam grabs two pillows from the other side of the bed and put them under the small of her back, raising her hips in the air. He gets on his knees and grabs her hips, slamming himself against her, unleashed.

Adam lets out a feral growl, keeping up the brutal pace she imposes on him, calling his name over and over again, asking for more.

He doesn’t stop, not when she comes, not when he feels her get limp against him, because he knows her and, within a minute, she’s back to grabbing his arms, her nails digging deep welts into them.

‘‘You’re going to come again for me Jazzy? ‘‘ he asks and she nods before moaning loudly as he hits that particular spot inside of her that’s always a guarantee to make her loose her mind.

Adam is dangerously close to coming and he notices she’s not that far away. She slides her hand over her slick tummy, finger pressing on her clit.

‘‘Watch me, ‘‘ he says as he sucks on his index finger before tracing the puckered ring of nerve between her ass cheeks. He pushes his index inside of her ass, feeling his cock pumping in and out of her through her inner wall.

It sends her over the edge in seconds and her eyes roll back as her back arches even higher. ‘‘Fuck fuck fuck Adam, ‘‘ she screams and it’s enough to make him come inside of her.

He rolls out, noticing his cum spilling down her thighs. The sight of Jaz, marked inside out by him gets him hard again.

‘‘Come here, love, ‘‘ he says, tugging her so she’s over him. ‘‘How about this time we take it nice and slow? ‘‘

Jaz smiles down at Adam, leaning over so she can press her lips to his. ‘‘I think I’d like that, ‘‘ she says, sinking down on his cock.

There’s no barrier, just her soft and tight flesh against him and it somehow feels like more. He helps her roll her hips in slow motions, both of them tethering over the edge, riding out wave after wave of pleasure, not a care in the world. Her eyes hold fast to his and he can’t resist bringing her to his chest to kiss her.

‘‘I love you, Jaz. So much, ‘‘

She stares back at him in a way that constricts his chest in a very painful way. ‘‘I love you too, ‘‘

 

xxxxx

 

They lay in bed afterwards, enjoying their quiet time. ‘‘I like this, the two of us, ‘‘ she says, her head nestled against his shoulder.

‘‘I like going out in public with you, ‘‘

‘‘That’s one of the many reasons I miss leave. It’s funny, I never used to miss leave, ‘‘ ponders Jaz. But then he’d barreled straight into her life and just like that, all she could think about was leave. Leave and its lazy days of rolling around naked in bed, holding hands at the grocery store and sharing ice cream cones late at night.

‘‘What do you say one day you and I buy some place that’s just ours? ‘‘ he asks.

Her fingers run through her beard and she gives him that smiles that lights up his whole day. ‘‘I’d like that, ‘‘ nods Jaz.

‘‘We’d need a big yard for Patton and a big tree for a swing. ‘‘ He’s not sure if it’s the alcohol or Jaz in his bed, but he’s blissfully happy, blabbering his innermost thoughts.

‘‘A swing? ‘‘ she asks, amused

‘‘For the kids, ‘‘ he answers as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

She looks at him sharply, but he can see the sheen of vulnerability in her eyes. ‘‘We’re having kids? ‘‘

Adam kisses her again, soft and slow. ‘‘If you want them, ‘‘ he says.

‘‘Yes, ‘‘ she whispers because her voice trembles. ‘‘With you, I want kids, ‘‘

He knows Jaz had never imagined herself wanting kids. But somewhere along the way, he held on to the hope that maybe she would, with him. He wants to see her growing big with them, balancing a toddler on her hips, playing football with their sons. He wants to see a small version of her, terrorizing her male counterparts in kindergarten. His heart swells at the thought of Jaz wanting to share this life with him. This mundane life that suddenly seems so much more important than the fighting they’re doing.

‘‘You have no idea how much I love you, ‘‘ he says before kissing her, harder this time.

Jaz chuckles softly. ‘‘I think I do have an idea, ‘‘

‘‘You are my whole world. And seeing you like that tonight, just enjoying yourself, being carefree. It meant so much more than you would think, ‘‘

Her eyes are a little moist and she bites her lips hard. He stares down at her in between butterfly kisses, not believing his chance.

‘‘We should do this more often, ‘‘ she softly says.

He grins against her neck. ‘‘Yeah we should, on one condition, ‘‘

‘‘Whats that? ‘‘ she asks, corners of her mouth upturned.

‘‘McG cannot grab your ass again, ‘‘

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr at sydbond and twitter at bond_syd


End file.
